Just Another Valentine's Day
by MispeledIronicallyMisspelled
Summary: When Hermione Granger has to go through yet another Valentine's Day, she expects she'll be spending it alone. H/HR, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, we all know how it would've ended.**

* * *

><p>Just another Valentine's Day. As gloomy and lonely as all the ones before<p>

Hermione Granger sighed and put down her book, passing a hand through her curly brown hair.

All around her, happy couples were snuggled onto sofas, armchairs, against walls and in niches. It was always when you were single on a Valentine's Day that you seemed to notice how many people weren't.

Hermione tried not to feel bitter as she considered who she could have gone with anyway. It wouldn't have been Dean, because she wasn't charming and attractive like Ginny. It wouldn't have been Ron, because she wasn't perky and vivacious like Lavender. It wouldn't have been Neville, because she wasn't dreamy and eccentric like Luna. It wouldn't have been Harry, because ... well, just because.

'Hey 'Mione,' said Harry, sitting down opposite her and shifting a pile of books so he could make out her face.

Jerking out of her reverie, Hermione offered him a dazed smile. 'Oh, hello Harry.'

'How do you get through all this?' he demanded of her, looking down at all the books and scrolls of parchment littering the table surface. 'There's shed loads.'

She gave him an easy smile. 'I manage.'

He laughed. 'That is apparent.'

There were a few moments silence as Hermione ducked back over her book and read the small printed words at top speed. Harry watched, squinting slightly as though looking into a bright light. Only when Hermione realised how long he had been staring at her did she lower the book and frown. 'Harry, what's the matter?'

With a sudden jump, he blinked and his misted green eyes swam back into focus behind his glasses. 'Oh, nothing.'

'Oh, c'mon,' said Hermione with a grin, slapping the book shut and shoving it gingerly to one side. 'You were never that great at lying.'

A smile lifted his face; his jade eyes seemed to twinkle. 'Well, don't complain. No, it's just about tomorrow.'

Realisation dawned on Hermione. 'Oh, I see. You're just feeling a bit down 'cause it's Valentine's Day. Don't worry, I do too. It'll all be over in a flash, we just have to bear the happy couples!'

'Hmm.' He passed a hand anxiously across his head, a frown spreading across his face.

Hermione picked up her book, found her page after a few moments' rustling and settled down once more. Harry didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that she had gone back to homework. He was gazing into space, still appearing agitated. After a while, he gave a sigh and looked back to Hermione, only to meet the battered leather cover of her book. 'Oi, Hermione!'

She appeared. 'What is it now?' she asked with raised eyebrows. 'I know you're upset about tomorrow but there's not much I can do, is there?'

'Actually there is.'

'Hmm?' Hermione fidgeted with the book's leather binding.

'Yeah. I was wondering if, as you and me both are single and, erm, don't have anyone to go with tomorrow, you wanted to go together?'

Hermione waited for the hasty 'just as friends' part, but it never came. She looked up at him slowly, meeting his bright green eyes with her chocolate-brown ones. She considered for a moment. Harry. Charming, caring and probably the best catch and most fanciable boy at Hogwarts. A smile unfolded from her pursed lips. 'Yeah ... I'd like to.'

'Good. I mean – great.' He gave her a relieved grin, cheeks rather red, before turning and engaging himself in hurried conversation with Alicia Spinnet.

Hermione returned once more to her book. But her mind was far from Muggle Studies. She couldn't help but beam to herself, even as Ron darted past, with a giggling Lavender clutching at his hand.

Just another Valentine's Day. But not as gloomy and lonely as expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It's my first fic and it's a bit short and fluffy for my liking but hey ho. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)<strong>


End file.
